Warriors Chronicles 2: Of Feather, Snow, and Fire
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [Sequel SCK] Snowdream and Firelight are newly made Warriors. But trouble lingers just around the corner. A fox tribe settles on ThunderClan territory, and a mysterous silver tabby is among the ranks of the foxes. Chapter 1 Up!
1. Prolouge

**_Finally...here it is...the SEQUEL to Warriors Chronicles: Secrets Can Kill! -laughs manically- I hope everyone enjoys this story, for I'm working even harder on this one than the other one, and making sure to keep everything correct. Thanks for reading the other story, and I hope you read this one and enjoy it as well. Here's Warriors Chronicles: Of Feather, Snow, and Fire. R&R!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Warriors_. I do, however, own the characters in this story.

**Prolouge**

The forest was blanketed in silver essence, essence of the moonlight. Every leaf was turned either a milky white, sterling silver, or midnight black. The full moon hung in the sky like an orb, glowing and sprinkling moonbeams everywhere. Everything was near quiet, for the moon was high in the sky.

But the quiet was suddenly interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Two glowing eyes peered from the branches, blinking slowly in the shadows. Then suddenly, they were gone, but soon returned, and a single white paw stepped from the bushes, bathed silver in the night moon. Following the paw came a cat, slinking slowly through the bushes and undergrowth. And following that cat came another, and another, though both were much smaller than the first. There eyes blinked in the moonlight, as they dragged their paws against the ground, padding after their mother.

"Mama," came a whiny mew from the gray tom. "Mama, where we goin'? I'm sleepy." The small tom kit opened his mouth in a yawn, pausing in his pawsteps as he did so. But he returned quickly to his sisters side, a small silver she-cat, with a single white left paw.

The leading cat stopped, turning around to meet her childrens gaze with tired blue eyes. "I know, you're sleepy, Stonekit, but we'll be there soon." She turned and started padding again, not bothering to answer the small cat's question.

"Mama," came a questioning, soft mew from the she-kit. "Mama, where's Snowkit?"

At the mention of her other kits name, the she-cat bristled, her eyes narrowing. "Snowkit...will be staying with Cinderfang, Featherkit."

"But why?" mewed the tom, watching a leaf fall from the tree.

"Because!" their mother snapped, causing both kits to jump with fright. Then, the she-cat paused, sighing, before starting to pad again. "Because, she wants to." She didn't mention why, nor would ever mention why to her small kits.

The two kits remained quiet, simply padding on after their mother. Silence reigned until the white she-cat stopped, flicking her ears. Featherkit and Stonekit did the same. Rustling branches caught their attention, and the she-kit turned, letting out a high pitched wail. The fox in front of her simply blinked, lifting a paw to bring down on Featherkit. Her mother hissed, leaping in front of the two kits, shielding them with her body. The fox snarled, roaring loudly before slinking closer to the she-cat, it's canine-like face curled into a snarl.

Then, it leaped, attacking the she-cat. The mother yowled, wrestling with the fox. She heard Featherkit and Stonekit wail, for more foxes appeared from the bushes, approaching the two kits, who joined together, huddled in a shaking pile.

"Featherkit, Stonekit, run!" she yowled, finally pushing the fox away long enough to escape. The fox barked, chasing her as she raced after her kits. The trio rushed through the bushes, and the mother heard a wail from her daughter.

"Mama!"

The she-cat hissed, picking up speed and racing to see what happened. When she parted the bushes, she gasped to see Featherkit be scooped up by the foxes and raced away with.

"Featherkit!" she growled, racing after the fox and her daughter.

"Mama!"

Stonekit was hot on her paws as the she-cat mother raced, desperate to save her daughter. But her efforts were useless, for the fox had escaped...with her daughter.

She slowed her steps, her breath coming in short pants as she watched the horizon for the fox and her daughter. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head and turning to Stonekit.

"Mama! Featherkit!" Stonekit wailed, his eyes watering.

"She's...she's gone, Stonekit," the mother mewed, and her sons tail drooped.

They were silent for awhile, continuing to watched the horizon for the lost silver kit. Finally, after what felt like moons, the she-cat turned, padding into the bushes with the lost Stonekit right on her heels.

**::_End of Prolouge_::**

_**Like it, hate it, what? Yes, this is a flashback type thing. It happened the night Perish and her clan attacked the clans. She's alone here. Yes, Featherkit and Stonekit are Snowpaw's siblings who were stolen. This is just to show you what happened to Featherkit. It's probably a bit confusing, but it will make sense in later chapters. Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!**_

_**SoL**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So, here's Chapter 1. Hope you like it! The reason I've not updated in 3 months is because of lack of reviews. But here it is, despite that. Enjoy.**_

**.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 1**

**.x.x.x.**

**The crescent **moon was replaced by the dull sun of dawn. Nothing moved and everthing was silent. The only creatures awake were the two figures of motionless cats, both staring into the dark forest.

One move, the dark ginger tom. Firelight yawned, his deep green eyes shinning yellow as he looked into the sky, nudging the cat next to him. The other one looked at him, her white fur ruffling as the wind picked up. It was dawn, and Snowdream was ready to begin her first day as a warrior.

She looked around the camp, wondering when the two were allowed to talk speak again. Snowdream looked over at Firelight, and he looked back. They locked eyes for several moments, before a meow of greeting tore them away from each other.

"Good morning, Snowdream, Firelight," meowed the dark gray leader, Cinderstar. He purred in amusement. "I believe your vigil is over."

Snowdream sighed, stretching her sore cramped muscles. Firelight did the same, brushing against her gently. Snowdream resisted the urge to purr in front of her leader and uncle, so she yawned instead. Cinderstar purred again.

"You two need your rest." He rested his tail on the large scratch on Snowdream's shoulder. "And see Spiceleaf for that cut, Snowdream." Snowdream nodded and the two new warriors padded to Spiceleafs den. Snowdream's large cut still smarted from the FangClan battle that had taken place two sunrises ago. Her eyes sparkled, then dulled. Perish, her own mother, had abandoned ThunderClan days after she was born. She had returned several times to kidnap Snowdream, but failed, and had returned with her entire alliance to ThunderClan two nights ago, killing her leader, Icestar. Snowdream and Firelight managed to repay Perish, by knocking her off of the High Rock and killing her.

When Snowdream and Firelight reached the den, Spiceleaf was just awakening, stretching her sleeping muscles. She looked up, her amber eyes seeing Snowdream for the first time. Her eyes sparkled in greeting.

"Good morning, Snowdream," purred the medicine cat. She was a goodhearted she-cat, always ready to help any sick cat. Her gaze traveled to Firelight, standing next to Snowdream. "And good morning, Firelight. How can I help the newest warriors of ThunderClan?"

Snowdream stepped into the den, the smell of strong spices reaching her nose. "Cinderstar told me to get the wound on my shoulder checked," she meowed, looking at the deep wound on he shoulder. Spiceleaf stepped foward, examining Snowdream's wound. She turned away from Snowdream and padded toward her supplies, grabbing marigold and cobwebs. She chewed up the marigold into a pulp before placing it on Snowdream's wound. It stung only a second before their was immediate relief. Spiceleaf then placed the cobweb on the wound and nodded.

"That looks fine, Snowdream, but check back with me tomorrow to see if it gets infected. Here's some poppy seeds for sleep, both of you." She pushed two small seeds in front of both warriors, and they licked them up, thanking Spiceleaf and turning to exit. Firelight flanked Snowdream as she padded to the den, where Hollyleaf was just coming from. She nodded to the warriors, and they nodded back before they padded inside.

Snowdream looked around. There were few nests, but an empty spot in the back corner caught her eye. She piled some moss together and rolled it to the back, where she carefully made a nest for herself. Firelight followed suit, making his nest a hairlenght away.

She curled into her nest and closed her eyes, feeling Firelight brush against her gently. Snowdream purred, but a moment later, sleep consumed her.

**.x.x.x.**

She felt herself falling before she even opened her eyes. She felt the air whoosh by her fur as she fell through nothing, falling _to _nothing. It was as if everything was gone, and only she remained in a world that wasn't really there. All she saw was darkness when she opened her eyes, but after a few minutes of endless falling, her paws touched the ground. She blinked, looking around, finding her in that same place she had found herself so many times when she was visited by StarClan.

She tensed, sniffing the air. There were no cats around, and the scent of cat was no where in the air. She stepped forward, looking around for any traces of life. The trees were lush, the ground soft with the newleaf grass. Her paws were silent on the ground as she walked forward, listening for anything. Then, just as suddenly as there was no one there, a familar scent filled her glands, and she stopped, looking around for anything.

A lone cat stood near the boulder not 20 feet away. She bristled, wondering who it was. The StarClan cat's fur shimmered blue in the sunlight, and when Snowdream took another single step forward, she gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"...Icestar?"

The ex-ThunderClan leader looked younger, stronger, and happy. Icestar purred, stepping off the boulder to meet Snowdream. Snowdream padded to her, watching in amazement.

"Welcome, Snowdream," the she-cat greeted, bowing her head slightly. "It's good to see you again."

Snowdream nodded, blinking warmly at the she-cat. "It's good to see you again, Icestar." The ex-ThunderClan leader nodded again, and her face became grim.

"I've come to warn you, Snowdream," she meowed gravely, looking at the pool next to the boulder. "Grave times are coming to ThunderClan, to the forest." She looked up to the sky, her eyes misty. "One will come from the shadows of death. Three becomes two, and only one of feather, snow, and fire will remain." Icestar looks back at Snowdream, flicking her tail toward the pool of water. Hesitantly, Snowdream stepped forward, bending down to look in the water.

Immediatly, the screams of cats meet her ears, making her shut them. She was suddenly standing in the middle of the camp, with cats throwing themselves at dark shadows of creatures, who barked like dogs. The scent of fox and cat mixed, making Snowdream's fur stand on end as she watched Cinderstar be thrown by one of the fire red canines. Her heart thudded as she heard the screams of her clanmates and friends. Then she saw herself, Firelight, and another cat, of whom she did not recongize. Both her and Firelight leaped at the unfamliar cat, who was hidden in the shadows, and Snowdream watched as the foxes leaped after them...

"No!" Snowdream shouted, and she was suddenly back in the clearing of StarClan, backing away from the water. The screams of her friends still rang in her ears, and her heart hammered in her chest. She looked at Icestar, who began to fade.

"Icestar! What does it mean?!" she cried, racing forward.

"Beware, Snowdream!"

And she was gone.

"Icestar!" she cried, turning around and around in the clearing. "Icestar, wait!" The clearing begin to fade, and again the screams of cats filled her ears as she found herself in darkness once more.

"Snowdream!"

Snowdream jolted awake, her heart still hammering, the cries of her clanmates dying in her ears. But the vision and screams faded, and instead was replaced by the warriors den, the moss surrounding her, and Firelight calling her name.

"Snowdream!"

She lifted her head and looked at him, her green eyes flashing and darting around as she looked from side to side. When she looked back up and Firelight, he was looking at her in concern, her eyes flashing.

"Snowdream, are you okay?" he asked, rubbing against her as she sat up and shook the moss from her fur.

"Yeah," she mummered, her heart thudding. "Just a...bad dream is all."

He looked at her, doubt flickering in his warm gaze, but hw didn't press her. "Well, Cinderstar was looking for us. He said he needed to talk to us about something."

Snowdream nodded, just barely hearing him. Firelight flicked his ear.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." She looked at him, a smile in her gaze. "Don't worry. Honestly, I'm fine." She could still hear the screams of her clanmates.

"Okay," he said, sighing, and rubbing against her before exiting.

_It was just a dream...It was just a dream._

But Snowdream couldn't help to think it was _more_. For StarClan's sake, Icestar was in it! She shook her pelt, removing the remaining moss, and stepped outside.

**.x.x.x.**

**End of Chapter**

**.x.x.x.**


End file.
